¿Fue real?
by Kestrel52
Summary: Mi versión de cómo podría haber acabado la escena del 9x14.


\- ¡Acabo de darte mi virginidad, mujer, tómalo con calma! - la voz de Sheldon sonó algo irritada.

\- Lo sabía... Muy dentro de mí sabía que alguna vez usarías nuestra recién estrenada intimidad en mi contra. Mejor me marcho ya - la tristeza asomó al tono de Amy. Cogió su bolso y se marchó del apartamento, dejando a Sheldon boquiabierto.

\- ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué he dicho? - Sheldon se levantó desconcertado, aunque con la firme intención de seguirla. La voz de Meemaw le detuvo por un instante.

\- Deja que se marche, Moonpie, ya se le pasará... No has hecho nada malo, no tiene que ponerse así.

\- Puede... No lo sé... Pero no voy a dejarlo pasar. Cosas como esta nos llevaron a la ruptura, y no pienso permitir que vuelva a ocurrir. Lo siento Meemaw, pero tengo que ir por ella.

Sheldon salió corriendo del apartamento, dejando a Penny y Leonard con sonrisas de satisfacción por su buena reacción, y a su querida Meemaw meneando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Alcanzó a Amy cuando ya iba por el primer piso. La vio bajando cabizbaja, muy despacio, casi como contando los pasos.

\- ¡Amy! - dijo Sheldon con desesperación - ¡Amy, espera!

\- ¿Qué quieres Sheldon? Sólo quiero que este día acabe, mañana hablaremos y...

\- No - dijo Sheldon con energía. La última vez que me dijiste algo parecido estuvimos separados durante meses, y no pienso dejar que eso vuelva a ocurrir. Siento mucho ser... yo, Amy, pero no comprendo qué he hecho esta vez... Ayúdame a comprenderte, por favor. Si es por mi abuela, parece que ya os estabais entendiendo mejor, ¿no?

\- Sheldon, el día no ha hecho más que empeorar por momentos - su voz sonó agotada. Primero, tu adorada Meemaw me hace pasar un mal rato. Después me entero de que tienes un anillo de compromiso que te prohíben darme, y por último mencionas nuestra noche juntos como si hubiese sido un favor que me hiciste para que estuviera contenta y del que aún te estás recuperando...

Sheldon se quedó mirándola fijamente por un momento sin saber muy bien qué decir. Amy le miró y suspiró, derrotada. - ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera dices nada, porque sabes que tengo razón... Giró sobre sí misma para poner rumbo a las escaleras, cuando notó que Sheldon la sujetaba por el brazo, para detenerla.

\- Amy, espera. Yo... Sí es cierto que aún me estoy recuperando de lo que ocurrió el día de tu cumpleaños, pero no por los motivos que tú crees.

\- ¿Y qué motivos iban a ser, si no? Dijiste que habías disfrutado, pero en el fondo lo hiciste para tenerme contenta, ¿verdad? El coito nunca estuvo en tus planes, y seguramente nunca volverá a estarlo. Creo que ya es hora de que vaya haciéndome a la idea... Desde ese día no he visto por tu parte ningún tipo de interés en que se repita...

\- Pero Amy, acordamos que se volvería a repetir en tu próximo cumpleaños y...

\- ¿De verdad lo pensabas en serio? Fue por el calor del momento. Yo estaba tan feliz... Te habría dicho que sí a cualquier cosa.

\- Amy, si te he dicho que aún me estoy recuperando, es porque es así. Pero repito que no es por lo que tú crees. Sí disfruté, y si por mí fuera ya te hubiera hecho el amor más veces desde ese día... No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que compartimos esa noche cada vez que te tengo delante. Es de eso de lo que estoy intentando recuperarme, de este deseo que me invade cada vez que te veo. No quería decirte nada porque quería cumplir nuestro acuerdo y porque no quería que pensaras mal de mí, que pensaras que no podría controlarme.

Esta vez fue Amy la que se quedó sin palabras. ¿De verdad era Sheldon Cooper, _su_ Sheldon, el que hablaba?

\- ¿Has... has dicho "hacer el amor"? - Amy tenía muchas preguntas, no sabía por dónde empezar, y eso fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

\- Bueno, eso fue lo que hicimos, ¿no? - dijo Sheldon, como restándole importancia. La palabra "coito" se queda corta para describirlo, teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos que nos envolvieron en esos momentos. Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, Amy, y que no podría llegar a ese grado de intimidad con otra mujer. Yo... sólo quiero estar contigo.

Amy se acercó a él y tomó sus manos en las suyas. - Yo también te quiero Sheldon, y no voy a pensar mal de ti porque me desees... Yo siento lo mismo que tú desde aquel día... Simplemente tendremos que acostumbrarnos a ello... Tomarlo con calma y dejar que vuelva a ocurrir cuando tenga que ocurrir.

\- ¿Cómo hacerlo? Sabes perfectamente que mi memoria no me deja olvidar nada... Recuerdo todo como si estuviera pasando en este mismo momento: la suavidad de tu piel en mis manos, la dulzura de tus pechos en mi boca, la ternura de tu vientre en mis labios, el placer de sentir tus dedos aferrándose a mi espalda, tus delicados dedos enredándose en mi pelo... Te sentí tan cálida, tan acogedora, que quise que ese momento no acabara nunca, sentí que podría quedarme así, contigo, para siempre.

Al oír todo eso, todo lo que le había hecho sentir, Amy notó que algo explotaba en su interior. Una explosión de felicidad al sentirse amada y deseada por Sheldon de un modo que nunca imaginó. Se puso de puntillas y le besó con ternura en los labios. Para su alivio, él le devolvió el beso sin reparos, pero con una pasión que la pilló por sorpresa. Amy no pudo evitar sonreír en el beso cuando notó cómo Sheldon se zafaba de sus manos para poder abrazarla con fuerza, como si quisiera que aquello no acabara nunca. Ella le correspondió rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

Casi a la vez rompieron el beso, en busca de aliento. Se abrazaron con fuerza, aún recuperando la respiración. Finalmente Sheldon la apartó un poco, y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Y bien, cuándo se repetirá, entonces? - alzó las cejas en ese gesto tan característico suyo.

Amy no pudo evitar reírse. - Tómelo con calma, Dr. Cooper... - intentó imitar a Sheldon en la frase que había desencadenado todo este lío.

\- ¡Amy! - dijo él con tono de protesta.

\- Tranquilo Sheldon, sólo estaba bromeando... Ya sabes que nuestra próxima cita es después de que acabe la visita de tu abuela... ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos en mi apartamento en lugar de salir y que pase lo que tenga que pasar?

\- Sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas al azar... Pero está bien, estoy de acuerdo. Sólo que prefiero entonces que la noche de cita sea en mi apartamento.

\- ¿Y eso? - dijo Amy algo sorprendida, a la vez que ponía tono de flirteo - ¿No me dijiste que ninguna chica estaba autorizada a entrar en tu habitación?

\- Bueno - dijo Sheldon sonriendo mientras posaba las manos en la cintura de Amy y se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo - hasta los genios como yo dicen alguna pequeña tontería de vez en cuando.


End file.
